Dreams Don't Always Last Long
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: This is a one-shot of the Smackdown when Christian loses the title to Randy Orton less than a week after he beats Alberto Del Rio at Extreme Rules. Might make this a full, not sure yet.. sucky summary


_Ok, I got the idea to write this after reading the spoilers for last weeks episode of Smackdown! I might continue this if I can, cause **SES: Marie Brooks Story** is a story that features Marie's past w/ her and Phil or her old drug buddies, her present with Randy and becoming the youngest diva in WWE! This is a One-Shot of her future with the WWE after the 2011 WWE Draft!_

**_Disclaimer- _**_I do not own nothing in this but Marie Brooks!_

* * *

><p>~ Tuesday- May 3rd, 2011 ~<p>

Marie sat in Randy's locker room, watching the screen as Jay_(Christian)_ came out and started talking about winning the World Heavyweight Championship at Extreme Rules. Which Jay and Randy winning their respective matches made Marie extremely happy, since their both her friends, or boyfriend in Randy's case.

As Christian was talking all of a sudden..

**Somebody gonna get their ass kicked**

Mark Henry's theme song played through out the arena, Marie sighed since she knew what was coming after reading over Randy's script for the night. Mark got in the ring and started saying how he deserved a title shot because he's the "World's Strongest Man", which just made Marie roll her eyes. She liked Mark, he was a cool guy off-camera!

As Christian and Mark talked about it..

The Great Khali's theme song played and he and Ranjin Singh came out, Ranjin dancing around while Khali walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Khali, thanks to Ranjin's translation was saying stuff like he should get a title shot, what with him being a former World Champion.

As the three of them were talking the all to familiar…

**I hear voices in my head**

Randy Orton's theme played through out the Orlando arena, which really got the crowd _cheering _like crazy, Marie smirked on the couch, as her bearded boyfriend walked down the ramp and into the ring. Marie found herself leaning closer to the television screen, once Randy walked out, because as soon as he started talking she found herself face first into the floor.

"Apparently Marie's so in love with Randy that he has her falling off the sofa now and he's not even in the room!" Ted DiBiase, who was drafted over to Smackdown via the supplemental draft and was currently sitting in a chair with his girlfriend: Eve Torres on his lap.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

"Oh, shut up Ted! Don't you have a problem anyway, I mean your ex-girlfriend: Katelyn West is still part of the Smackdown Roster!" I said sitting up and crawling back on to the sofa, "Eve here is still on Raw.. No offense Eve!"

"none taken," Eve said looking at me, before continuing "Kate knows that me and him are dating, the two of us are still friends!"

Ted sighed, he hated when he was alone in the locker room with girls, but he didn't have nothing to do this week and figured that him and Eve would go out for dinner after the tapings were over.

After it was determined that it would be Randy Orton vs. Christian for the World Heavyweight Championship, thanks to the crowd; Randy and Jay made their way to the back to get ready.

~ Later in the night ~ Still Marie's P.O.V

Again I find myself sitting on the sofa in Randy's locker room, with Ted and Eve, the three of us were ready to see the fall out of the script that I managed to again read from Randy.

**I hear voices in my head**

_Voices _by Rev Theory played for the second time that night through out the arena, as the audience _cheered _for the main event match that they had picked: Randy Orton vs. Christian.

**GO! **

_Just Close Your Eyes_ by Story of a Year played, like Randy's, for the second time that night and the audience erupted into _cheers_ for _Captain Charisma_. I even felt myself happy that the audience picked Randy to face Jay, instead of the match being Khali vs. Christian or Mark Henry vs. Christian!

It was great watching Randy and Jay face each other in the ring, Jay was pulling out everything he had to make sure he retained and Randy was pulling out everything to make sure he won. I wanted to see Randy get the title again, since the last one ended with Mike cashing in on him after he faced Stu at the end of last year! However apart of me wanted to see Jay retain, even though I knew that wasn't going to happen, thanks to the script.

_1...2...3_

The referee called for the bell to ring and Tony Chimel announced, "Your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion: Randy Orton!"

Randy grinned and got up on to the second rope, holding the title up as the Orlando crowd _cheered_/_booed_ while Rev Theory's _Voices_ played as _The Viper_ got out of the ring. I jumped up and ran out of the door, toward the guerrilla position to be the first person to congratulate my boyfriend.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

I walked backstage still smiling from the match, my respect for Jay and vice versa for him really put on a great match. Just as Stuart Bennett called for me, someone tackled me from behind, wrapped their legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

"What?"

The person giggled before kissing my cheek and rested their head on my shoulder, whispering "That was a fantastic match!" I smiled recognizing the voice instantly.

"Baby, what are doing?" I asked tilting my head slightly, "I thought you were in the room with Ted and Eve?"

"I was, but I wanted to congratulate you first," she said, "even though I knew what the outcome would be.." I grinned and handed her the title to hold, while my arms moved under her butt to help hold her up and continued my trek over to Stu, Heath, and Paul_(Justin)_.

* * *

><p><em>also, yes in <strong>Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet<strong>(and Swagger) I am going to break Ted and Katelyn up.. that's why in this Ted's girlfriend is Eve instead of Katelyn!_

**_Review _**_and **Tell **me if I should continue this_


End file.
